Drabbles
by mynamebecait09
Summary: Just a few, very short paragraphs of what Soul thinks about Maka in their daily lives.


Hello, hello minna-san! How is everyone doing? I'm inspired to write another one of these stories. ^^ They are just some random words that come to mind when I think of Soul and Maka. I asked my friend for help in this. She just gave me a few words to 'play' with.

Everything is written from Soul's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own Soul Eater.

1) Eyes

They were calculating, mesmerizing, and brilliant. When you look at me, the world freezes for a moment and my breath stops for a second. I can't get enough of you and your eyes. The way your emerald eyes shine in the sunlight, and when they twinkle at night, it makes me feel happier than I've ever experienced in my entire life. As I sit next to you, I can't help but notice the way they open just a little more when I'm around you. I give you that all-knowing smirk, and you respond with a small smile. And when you cry, my heart stops. I feel as if the light you bring in my life has been blown out like a lone candle. When you blink your long lashes move up and down, temporarily hiding the glimmer in your eyes for just a second. But when you open them, my heart skips a beat, because just knowing that you only have eyes for me gives me a feeling of something I've never experienced before; Something that I've always kept hidden in the deepest, darkest corner of my thoughts. _Love_.

2) Tree

It was there you were sitting. You were in your usual spot with your book open and your mind absorbed into the pages; that one spot that I will always find you at every Saturday. If I woke up and you weren't in the apartment, I would smirk to myself and know exactly where you were. And when I walked up to you, there you were. Only this time, you didn't have a book in your hand. In fact, you had nothing with you, nothing but a smile to greet me with and wash away all my fears. When I walked over, you pat the grass next to me, indicating that you wanted me to sit with you. I rolled my eyes and sat next to you anyways.

3) Bench

Knowing that you were injured broke my heart. I found you, laying on the bench, covered in your blood. I was shocked, so naturally I ran over and came to tend to your wounds. I looked you over a couple of times to make sure that you weren't seriously injured anywhere else. When I was satisfied, I leaned over and tried to call you. When you opened your eyes, you looked disoriented. I kept on calling your name, but you never heard me. You were getting paler by the second and there was nothing I could do. The blood. It was everywhere. I couldn't stop it from flowing. When you finally opened your eyes and found me I grabbed your hand and held it tight in my grasp. There was no way I was losing you now. Not after we've been partners for so long. When you looked at me, you smiled. It was a sad smile that I've never seen on you before. You tried to speak, but no words came out. I told you to stop and save your energy, but you refused to give up. It was so like you to do something like that. You barely let out a whisper and I couldn't understand what you said. I asked you, but you did not respond. Your hand lay limp in mine, and your chest stopped moving. My breath caught in my throat and I collapsed on your stomach. Was fate really that cruel to take your life away while I was just starting mine with you? It seemed like it was. And all I could do was nothing.

4) Cloud

We were heading to Black Star and Tsubaki's place for the weekend. It was just us four hanging out for the day. He took out the huge trampoline and put it in their front yard. When you and I saw it, we couldn't contain our excitement and immediately jumped on it. We were only there for half an hour before our excitement died down. You stopped first, and I continued to jump on it. After a few seconds of letting out much needed stress, you laid back onto the trampoline and smiled at me. I smirked back and eventually lay down with you. A few minutes of silence passed between us; it was a peaceful day with the clouds hanging above our heads. You giggled and told me the cloud above us looked just like me in my scythe form. I looked at you with a scrunched up face and scoffed disapprovingly. I then looked around the sky for another cloud that would compete with the one you pointed out. When I found the perfect one, I pointed at it and told you the cloud looked just like your womanizing papa. You whined and playfully punched me. And I secretly liked it.

5) Chocolate

The chocolate cake just lay there on the counter, waiting to be eaten. You weren't around, so I decided to grab myself a slice. Just before I could dig in to my slice, you came up behind me, startling me, which ended with my face in the cake. I growled at you, making my point known that I was angry. But all you did was chuckle at me and hopped over the couch to sit next to me. You started to wipe my face, and I couldn't help but revel in the feeling of your hands touching my face. Your feather-like touch made my face tingle every time you touched it. I closed my eyes to drink in the feeling, but you stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows together, wondering why you did. When I opened my eyes, you were staring at them intensely. I continued to stare at you, and you at me. Instead of continuing to sit there, I opened my mouth, but before I could get anything out, you leaned closer to my face. My breath was quickening and I had a feeling you were going to do something. I closed my eyes, waiting for you to kiss me. Three… two… one. Nothing. I was confused for the second time that night. And then, it hit me. More like, you licked me. My eyes flew open and I stared at you, shocked. I looked at you and you smiled at me. After a few seconds, I realized that you were just playing around. Trying to see what would happen if you did that to me. It caught me off guard. And I liked it.


End file.
